Conventional technology pertaining to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications inter alia:                1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,759: Pointing device for communication with computer systems        2. WO 2009024971 (A2): Finger-worn Devices and Related Methods of Use        3. WO 0237466 (A1): Electronic User Worn Interface Device        4. WO 2010053260 (A2): Mouse Controlled Via Finger Movements in Air        5. U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,485 (B1): Method and Apparatus for Three-Dimensional Input Entry        6. US2006001646: Finger Worn and Operated Input Device        7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,981 (A): Computer Data Entry and Manipulation Apparatus and Method        8. US2008042995: Wearable Signal Input Apparatus for Data Processing System        9. U.S. Pat. No. 7,057,604 (B2): Computer Mouse on a Glove        10. US 2003227437: Computer Pointing Device and Utilization System        11. GB 2442973 (A): Finger Worn Computer Mouse with an Optical Sensor on a Pivoting Arm        12. U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,090: Finger Securable Computer Input Device        13. US 2006012567: Miniature Optical Mouse and Stylus        14. US 2009322680: Radio Frequency Pointing Device        15. U.S. Pat. No. 7,042,438 (B2): Hand Manipulated Data Apparatus for Computers and Video Games        16. US 2010188428 (A1): Mobile Terminal with Image Projection        17. WO 2009125258 (A1): Communication Terminals with Superimposed User Interface        18. WO 2010064094 (A1): Portable Electronic Device with Split Vision Content Sharing Control and Method        19. WEB: Mobile Phone with a Built-In Projector        20. US 2008317331: Recognizing Hand Poses and/or Object Classes        21. WO 2004055726 (A1): Interface System        22. U.S. Pat. No. 7,006,079 (B2): Information Input System        
Gestural computing is known. Gyro mouse devices are known. Multi-touch technology is known. Optic touch technology is known.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.